Best Friend
by impression
Summary: What a dorky title... Anyway, Hiroshi and Daisuke... the main characters? I don't know how I pulled it off either, but it's cute, and utterly pointless


Best Friend  
by Minako  
  
All of the Ranma 1/2 characters and related stuff belongs to Rumiko   
Takahashi. Any original characters I may decide to stick in here are  
mine, steal them and I'll cry. Then I'll get over it and steal them  
back, after sending you flames until your email account is full. ^_^  
  
Wow... I wrote something that's not meant to be slash... schway. I  
can't remember the last time I did that... I think I have some  
Ranma/Akane fics lying around somewhere... maybe... Well, happy  
Valentines, I suppose. Though it's a bit late, it's over in fifteen  
minutes. I failed... but I had homework to do. ^_^ It's not even a   
romantic fic... oh well, it's the thought that counts *snicker*  
  
Thank you to all who've reviewed, and all who've read and haven't (I'm  
assuming those who reviewed actually read it... heh, if I was crueller  
than I am I'd go out and review a bunch of fics I haven't actually  
read... hehe.) ^_^ Anyway, you've boosted my self-esteem! ^_^ And so I  
post more of my stuff... whether you like it or not. Thank you for   
reading!! I love you all!  
  
-------  
  
It was a short walk to school. I was surprised, my last school  
I'd had to take the train. School... that's where I'd met my best  
friend. I sighed. Then he'd moved away, and a year later, we'd moved as  
well, and now here I am.... I looked at the school. It was bigger than  
my last one, but it didn't look too bad. There were lots of students  
wandering around outside. I didn't want to talk, so I went inside.  
  
I wandered the halls until I found the office, and registered  
in with the school. I was given a homeroom, and told to go meet the  
teacher. I sighed again as I walked down the hall. I was glad we'd  
decided to move this year, it would've been awful to move for my last  
year of elementary school, it wasn't so bad to transfer in my first  
year of junior high. I found the room, it had a few people in it  
already. One person I noticed was a girl with longish brown hair  
sitting with a pair of other girls. She was really pretty, and I felt  
myself blush just looking at her. I turned away and walked up to the  
teacher.   
  
"Excuse me." I said, and he turned to look at me.  
  
"Can I assume youre Hiroshi?" I nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'll  
introduce you formally to the class when the bell goes, for now, why  
don't you go say hello to some of the students?" I nodded slowly, and  
turned away from the teacher to look at the other students. I found  
myself watching the pretty girl. She looked like a nice person, maybe  
she'd introduce me to some people. I took a step towards her, then  
thought better of it and headed to a small group of guys. They all  
turned to look at me.   
  
"Yo, you new?" Asked one boy with longish purple hair. I nodded  
slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Hiroshi." One of the other boys nodded.  
  
"Cool, I'm Kojiro. This is Takeshi and Satoshi." I nodded.  
  
"Hey." Was all I said.  
  
"You can hang out with us if you want, we can tell you who to  
avoid and stuff." I grinned, I couldn't believe I'd been so lucky.   
  
"Sure, thanks." Takeshi smiled, "that girl over there's Tendou  
Akane. She's really cool." He offered. Satoshi made a face.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's failed two grades, is old, and therefore,  
totally ga-ga over girls." He stuck out his tongue, and I laughed  
uneasily.   
  
"Really." Was all I could think of to say. Satoshi nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Anyways, the two girls with Akane are Yuka and Sayuri.  
They're all ok, for girls I mean." I nodded again, I couldn't really  
think of anything intelligent to say. "Most of the kids in this class  
are dorks. There's this one guy, Gosunkugi Hikaru, he's a weirdo. He  
wanders around the school with candles sticking out of his head trying  
voodoo and weird stuff like that."   
  
"Dude." That worried me, we'd had a few odd guys at our school  
last year, but no one like that.  
  
"Then there's Kuno-Senpai, he's a kendoist, he's really good,  
but he thinks he's a samurai and goes around chasing after Akane. He's  
also really rich. Oh yeah! Speaking of him, you have to watch out for  
Tendou Nabiki, she'll try to find out every little secret you have, and  
then sell it to the entire school, or she'll blackmail you about it!" I  
made a mental note to avoid both of them.  
  
"Is she Akane's sister?" Satoshi nodded.  
  
"Yup, but Akane's not so weird, she's just really violent,  
she'd pick a fight with anyone. Anyways, everyone else is pretty  
normal. Though, most of them are geeks. I think you're best off with  
us."   
  
"Um, ok."  
  
"There's this one guy, Daisuke who showed up last year, he  
still doesn't have any friends, but keeps claiming he did at his old  
school. Desperate, huh?"  
  
"Did you say his name was Daisuke?" I asked, interested now.  
  
"Yeah, he transferred here last year, and tried to make friends  
with a few people, no one likes him though." I was amazed.  
  
"Does he have black hair and..." I was cut off by the bell.  
  
"Alright class, take your seats." I didn't have a seat, so I  
walked up to the front of the room and leaned back against the  
chalkboard. "Good morning class. We have a new student this morning his  
name is Hiroshi..." He was cut off by a boy running unto the room and  
sliding into a seat. My eyes widened as I stared at him. Looking up to  
the front of the room, his jaw dropped.  
  
"Hir... Hiroshi!?" I stared back at him with a similar  
expression on my face.  
  
"Dai... Daisuke!?" We both broke out into grins. The teacher  
looked back and forth between us.  
  
"Daisuke, you're late. Go stand in the hall." Daisuke turned to  
look at the teacher.  
  
"Sure." He said, still grinning. He left the room, and the  
teacher looked at me.   
  
"I'll assume you two have met." I nodded. "As I was saying  
class, this is Hiroshi, I hope you'll all welcome him here, most of you  
know how hard it is to transfer mid-semester." Everyone nodded, and the  
teacher directed me to take a seat. I did.  
  
The morning classes seemed to fly by. I just couldn't get over  
the fact that Daisuke was here of all places. Finally it was lunch.  
Satoshi, Kojiro, and Takeshi headed towards me, but Daisuke made it  
there first.  
  
"Hey Hiroshi, long time no see." The other three boys arrived  
at my desk then.   
  
"Get lost Daisuke, I don't think our friend here wants to be  
bothered by you of all people." I froze, then turned to look at them.  
After a moment, Daisuke turned to leave.  
  
"Oh." He said. I stood up to follow him as he walked towards  
the door, but I felt Kojiro's hand on my arm.  
  
"It's not worth it to follow him you know. You'll have next to  
no friends if you do." I turned to look at the boy. I pulled my arm  
free of his grasp, and looked in the direction Daisuke had gone. I  
really didn't want to have no friends, but then again. I shook my head.  
I walked away from the three and headed out the door after Daisuke.   
  
"Hiroshi!" Satoshi called after me. "Hey, Hiroshi!" I left the  
room. I wandered the halls for awhile before I found Daisuke sitting on  
the floor of the hall eating his lunch. Alone. I walked over to where  
he was and sat down.  
  
"Here you are! Man, I've been looking all over for you!"  
Daisuke looked up at me.  
  
"Hey..." I grinned, and picked up some of his lunch.  
  
"Mind if I eat this? I'm kinda broke." He grinned.   
  
"Yeah, I do mind!" I popped it in my mouth. "Hiroshi!" Daisuke  
threw a piece of food at me, and I caught it, and ate that too. Then we  
both burst out laughing. It was good to be with my best friend again.  
  
-------  
  
Hello! Minako writes yet another fanfic. I had no plotline for this fic  
when I decided to write it. I also don't know if Hiroshi and Daisuke  
are in character or not I don't even know if they have a character,   
technically... I spent like an hour after I wrote it going, is it  
right, is it wrong? After a while, I decided this was a good as it was  
going to get. If anyone has any suggestions on anything I could do to  
make them more in character, they would be welcome ^_^   
  
If anyone noticed the Pokemon reference, good for you. Oh, and if some  
kind person would tell me how old they are if it's their first year of  
junior high in Japan, it'd be appreciated, cause I really don't know.  
Anyways, C&C are welcome flames make me cry, but kind criticism's ok.  
^_~ 


End file.
